


В свое время

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: Вот и Бойд, наконец, отыскал своего соулмейта…Что ни говори, а Стайлз, как и вся их скромная компания, был искренне рад за него. И предложение стать свидетелем на их с Эрикой свадьбе принял с превеликим удовольствием. Только…Единственное, что немного омрачало радость, так это то, что последним без пары остался он сам.





	

Они безумно друг другу подходили.  
Несмотря на то, что были, как день и ночь.  
Белое платье, черный фрак. Пшеничная блондинка Эрика и эбонитово-темный Вернон.  
Потрясающее сочетание.

Стайлз прям наглядеться не мог.

Ну, не то чтобы он так уж откровенно пялился, просто заняться, в общем-то, было нечем.

Шампанское свое он уже вылакал, а за вторым бокалом идти было лень, вот и приходилось строить из себя сталкера в кустах. Декоративных для разнообразия.

Впрочем, не о том думалось больше всего. Главным, что занимало, было…

Вот и Бойд, наконец, отыскал своего соулмейта…

Что ни говори, а Стайлз, как и вся их скромная компания, был искренне рад за него. И предложение стать свидетелем на их с Эрикой свадьбе принял с превеликим удовольствием. Только…  
Единственное, что немного омрачало радость и мешало от души веселиться, так это то, что последним без пары остался он сам.

Последним. Из всех.

Скотт и Эллисон. Лидия и Джексон. Айзек и Лиам. Бойд и Эрика.  
И только он один.

Нет, ну… Не то чтобы Стайлз так уж переживал по этому поводу. Он точно знал, что встретит свою вторую половинку. В свое время.

Сколько бы еще ни пришлось прождать. Он ее встретит.  
Прождал двадцать три года, подождет еще. Сколько нужно. Он сильный. Он сделает это. Конечно же сделает. Он ведь Стайлз Стилински, а это почти синоним верности и упорства. Так что рано или поздно его пара просто обязана будет появиться.

Хотя, конечно, хотелось бы пораньше. А то, знаете, с каждым новым прожитым в одиночестве годом энтузиазм как-то теряется. Душа холодеет да и тело… Ну правда, виданое ли дело – быть девственником в двадцать три!  
Да вы себе представить не можете сколько нервов он потратил, из года в год стойко отшивая в колледже всех подряд! Девчонки, парни, даже преподаватели! Под конец обучения это стало своеобразным квестом среди студентов – «позови Стилински на свидание, не получив по морде»…  
Не то чтобы Стайлз был таким уж пуританином, плотские радости ему были не чужды (в исполнении своей правой руки), но стоило кому-либо проявить излишний, отнюдь не дружеский интерес, глупое сердце всякий раз громко протестовало, – вообще-то, ему было банально противно размениваться на всяких там не тех, – заставляя гнать нежданных поклонников прочь.  
Да, всеми доступными способами (в основном используя фирменный сарказм), и да, включая рукоприкладство для особо ретивых. Ну, это если лезли парни. С девушками Стайлз не дрался с детского сада – себе дороже (Лидия до сих пор вспоминала, как эффектно смотрелось на его, Стайлза, голове ведро с песком, которое они однажды не поделили).

В общем, нет, Стайлз не переживал.

В конце концов, если верить статистике и Лидии, а уж ей-то Стайлз верил как себе, только шестьдесят процентов людей встречают свою пару до двадцати пяти лет. Обычно где-то в девятнадцать-двадцать. Короче, в том самом колледже, который он, Стайлз, только что окончил.  
Еще тридцать пять – ждут примерно до сорока. И дожидаются же. Вон, посмотреть хоть на доктора Дитона, бывшего босса Скотта, – кто ж знал, что он встретит свою Марин, их школьного психолога, только благодаря все тому же МакКолу, однажды в самый ответственный момент забывшему у нее в кабинете мобильный?..

Об остальных пяти процентах тех, кому в жизни «посчастливилось» обзавестись меткой, но не партнером, Стайлз в последнее время старался не думать. Становилось банально страшно. До чертиков, блин.  
Попасть в эти роковые пять процентов, Стайлз не пожелал бы даже Джексону. В том случае, если бы у него, везучего мерзавца, уже не было несравненной Лидии…

Ох… Стало еще грустнее.  
Че-е-ерт… придется все-таки выбраться за новой порцией винца.

\- Стайлз, чего ты опять в угол забился? – прервала его терзания вышеупомянутая Несравненная, выглянув из-за веток, сплошь покрытых искусственными кроваво-красными розами.  
От неожиданности Стайлз едва не подпрыгнул, но тут же расплылся в широченной улыбке:  
\- Лидс! Никуда я не забился, просто решил немного передохнуть!  
И поспешно добавил, поймав скептически прищуренный взгляд изумрудных глаз:  
\- Мне весело. Честно.  
\- Отдохнуть? От чего? – в дополнение к фирменному прищуру выгнула Лидия идеально выщипанные бровки. – Ты даже ни разу не танцевал!  
\- Танцевал, конечно, с Эрикой! – праведно, как ему казалось, возмутился Стайлз, надувшись.  
\- Обязательный танец с невестой не считается, – тряхнула тугими кудрями Лидия и потянулась, чтобы крепко схватить друга за руку и выцепить того из облюбованного уголка. – Так что нет, ты НЕ танцевал. Пойдем! Составишь мне компанию!  
\- А Джексон меня потом не утопит в чаше с пуншем? – опасливо покосился по сторонам Стайлз, в общем-то, заранее смирившись с перспективой, как танца, так и неизбежной за него расплаты.  
\- Пф, пусть только попробует – секса не увидит неделю, – рассмеялась Лидия, таща его за собой на середину зала как на аркане.  
\- Ты слишком жестока! Я того не стою, – подхватил ее Стайлз, бережно обняв за талию, затянутую в кремовый атлас коктейльного платья.  
\- Почему это? – легонько стукнула его по лбу девушка. – Еще как стоишь! Знаешь, думаю, не будь Джексона, никому бы я тебя не отдала.  
\- Увы, но Джексон есть. Да и моего соулмейта никто не отменял, – вздохнул Стайлз, заканчивая пируэт.  
\- Ну не куксись, Стайлз! Встретитесь вы! Обязательно! Все случается в свое время.  
\- Я скорее в мумию превращусь в ожидании.  
\- Судя по тому, что красуется на твоем предплечье, парень уже и сам тебя порядком заждался, – прыснула Лидия (почему-то твердо убежденная в мужском поле его родственной души). – Интересно все же, что такого ты ему ляпнешь, что он так отреагирует…  
\- Да мудак он, – ожидаемо-неожиданно вклинился между ними Джексон. – Мог и избавить нас уже от твоего снулого общества, забрав твою тушку куда-нибудь в Канаду.  
\- Не дождешься, Уиттмор! – отобрал довольно похихикивавшую подругу обратно Стайлз. – Я не покину свою зеленоглазую богиню никогда, слышишь! Ни-ког-да.  
\- Нарываешься, Стилински, – прищурился Джексон. – Впрочем, как всегда. Что возьмешь с убогого.  
\- От убогого слышу. И когда-нибудь Лидия это поймет и бросит тебя. А я буду неподалеку. Верно ждать этого светлого момента, – проказливо ухмыльнулся Стайлз, подхватывая и легко кружа уже откровенно хохочущую в голос девушку в воздухе.  
Джексон, не справившись с собой, присоединился к звонкому счастливому смеху и, наконец отсмеявшись, вдохновенно вскинул глаза к небу, картинно жалуясь:  
\- Эй ты, соулмейт Стилински, кто бы ты ни был, ты конечно не заслужил, но поторопись все же! Мы устали терпеть твое кармическое наказание с хроническим недотрахом! Потому как за неимением тебя, он трахает нас! В мозг! Имей совесть и прибери его уже к рукам, дай пожить спокойно!  
\- Джексон! – возмутилась Лидия.  
Уиттмор в ответ лишь снова рассмеялся и коварно утащил ее куда-то к столам с закусками.

А Стайлз только и мог, что мысленно присоединиться к только что произнесенному им воззванию.

Где бы ты ни был, кто бы ты ни был, я жду тебя… Все еще жду.

\- Черт, я такой дурак…  
***  
«'Turn your magic on, to me she'd say,  
'Everything you want's a dream away,  
We are legends, every day'  
That's what she told him.» Adventure of a Lifetime - Coldplay

Эта раздражающая хрень у Дерека стояла на не менее раздражающего человека, единственного в своем роде.  
Ну, если не считать Кору. И Питера.

О, в общем, он ее на всю свою трехнутую семейку поставил, только отрывки разные. У Питера что-там насчет «Alive again», а у Коры просто «Woo hoo». Кстати, последняя часть импонировала ему больше всех, потому что Кора звонила сама только по двум причинам: нужны были деньги и нужны были деньги и поздравить с очередным праздником. Самые честные отношения, которые у него когда-либо были.

Сейчас же… сейчас достать его горела желанием зануда-Лора. А это грозило, ну да, очередным занудством.

Несмотря на то, что Лору он не просто любил, как ту же Кору, например, (слишком уж они были похожи), Лору он обожал! С детства, почти как маму. Но это ее вечное нытье на тему пар… Как будто Дерек и без нее уже едва на стену не лез от всего этого дерьма.

Да, ему, о ужас, почти тридцатник, да, его горе-соулмейт до сих пор где-то шляется, да, его это неимоверно бесит, но что, черт побери, он может с этим поделать?! Он и так чуть не полстраны объездил, а своего придурка (серьезно, то, что красуется у него на руке, ни одна девушка в здравом уме просто не выговорит. Ну и «чувак» – кто-нибудь вообще слышал, чтобы они так говорили?..), так что именно что _своего придурка_ так и не отыскал.  
Осталось всего-то прочесать оставшуюся половину, чтобы окончательно уверовать – никакой тебе пары, Дерек, даже придурочной. Будешь один как сыч. И окончательно озвереешь.

Ну в самом деле! Пусть она только попробует опять, хотя бы заикнется, он и правда озвереет!..

\- Что? – рявкнул в трубку Дерек, из которой тут же послышался почти птичий щебет. – Лора, можно помедленнее? Я ни черта не понимаю.

Девушка за стойкой наконец разобралась с кофе-машиной и, смущенно улыбаясь, протянула ему пластиковый стаканчик.

Дерек рассеянно кивнул ей и вновь сосредоточился на разговоре с сестричкой, очень вовремя:  
\- Куда?! Ты ездила туда в прошлом месяце, что могло успеть случиться?..

По-хорошему, к кофе нужно было заказать и еще хоть какой-то еды, но… Вы вообще когда-нибудь видели в кофейне что-то, хоть отдаленно напоминающее еду? Ну ту, которой можно насытить здорового почти тридцатилетнего мужика?  
Вот и Дерек ничего похожего на витрине не заметил. А потому пришлось довольствоваться кофе.

Тем временем спор с Лорой набирал обороты:  
\- Не поеду. Нет. Сама езжай! Какого!.. Лора, это нечестно! Ну мало ли, что тебе кажется! Креститься надо, когда кажется! НЕТ! – и спустя мгновение: – Хорошо, – сдался Дерек.

И как это у нее вечно выходит?..  
***  
Стайлз хандрил.  
До конца смены Скотта оставалось каких-то полчаса, делать было, в общем-то, абсолютно нечего. Вот Стайлз и хандрил.

Колледж позади, причем, как бакалавриат, так и магистратура, предложений от работодателей довольно много, причем со всех концов страны – можно уехать хоть на Аляску, какая разница, где заниматься графическим дизайном… Но оставить отца? Нет, он не сможет.  
В том-то и дело, его профессия позволяет ему остаться в Бикон Хиллз – по-прежнему присматривать за папой, регулярно встречаться с друзьями, продолжить привычно-комфортное существование, только вот…  
Только вот такой поворот, вернее, его полное отсутствие, едва ли не на корню губит всякую надежду на встречу с соулмейтом.  
Он сын шерифа, он знает здесь почти все и всех, и его пары среди них нет.  
Что, если его второй половинки нет в Америке вообще? Что, если он так и останется один? Навсегда?  
Стайлз отнюдь не был уверен, выдержит ли он.  
\- Ну где же ты? Где?! – Жалко съежился он на раскладном табурете.  
***  
Заскочить в магазин-кафешку при заправке на въезде в родной город Дерека заставило не только неумолимое урчание в желудке, в котором с того приснопамятного разговора с Лорой, кроме кофе, ничего так и не побывало. Просто его кредитка отчего-то не устроила бензо-автомат, а потому пришлось срочно рыться по карманам в поисках налички, коей не всегда было в достатке (при его-то любви к безналу), впрочем, как и на этот раз.

Оглянувшись на маленькую, почти картонную на вид постройку со скромной неоновой вывеской, Дерек тяжко вздохнул.  
Нет, ну у них же там должна быть эта хрень для карточек, нет?

Дерек искренне надеялся на это, ибо в противном случае придется выбирать между топливом для его детки и топливом для себя самого. И он совсем не был уверен в том, что предпочтет верно. Потому что ну как выбрать, это же его детка!..

Короче, лучше бы в этой дыре все-таки принимали кредитки, иначе он за себя не ручается.

Толкнув дверь, тут же оповестившую о посетителе мелодичным звоном китайских колокольчиков, Дерек, все еще роясь во внутреннем кармане куртки, устремился прямиком к кассе.

Молоденький парень, сидевший за стойкой, резво вскочил на ноги, но, не успев выученно-приветливо разулыбаться, быстро оглядел Дерека и почему-то как-то напрягся.

Дерек немного притормозил и, мысленно проанализировав свой образ небрежно-небритого устало-голодного мужика с правой рукой, скрытой лацканом кожанки, пришел к выводу, что напрячься есть от чего.

Но прежде чем он успел эту самую руку вытащить и продемонстрировать, так сказать, свои более чем мирные намерения, парень сначала побледнел, потом покраснел, воинственно подобрался и зачастил со скоростью пулеметной очереди:  
\- Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Только не в мою смену, чувак! Серьезно! Будь у тебя там даже «Узи» с полным магазином, выручки тебе не видать! Хотя, знаешь? Можешь взять коробку с чаевыми, там наверняка сотни две, а то и больше. А все почему? Потому что сегодня утром Скотта подменяла Хи-и-изер, а ее сись… пардон, груди четвертого размера посетители симпатизируют почему-то больше, чем щенячьей улыбке моего лучшего друга. Впрочем, как и моей. Вот где справедливость, а?!

Дерек себе едва язык не откусил.

Не может. Этого. Быть…  
***  
Утробное рычание мотора лошадок этак на триста Стайлз уловил еще на подъезде, но даже не шелохнулся, продолжая крючиться за кассой, как за бруствером.  
В любое другое время он бы с любопытством прильнул к монитору наружного наблюдения едва ли не носом, или даже вовсе немедленно выскочил на улицу, чтобы воочию полюбоваться наверняка офигительно крутой тачкой, редко когда появляющейся не только на этой заправке, но вообще в Бикон Хиллз.

Двигатель, послушный воле хозяина, затих, хлопнула дверь, Стайлз тяжко вздохнул, ожидая привычного уже за эти несколько часов щелчка вставляемого в бензобак «пистолета» и глухого гудения насоса, и приготовился мысленно проводить неведомую красотку на выезд.

Но шло время, а ничего из вышеперечисленного так и не последовало.

Автомат опять заклинило, что ли?

Стайлз поднял голову и прислушался.

Ну точно, приближающиеся уверенные шаги. И на пороге его сегодняшнего места работы появился хмурый небритый мексиканский бандит, наверняка нацелившийся на его дневную выручку. Папа как раз на днях обмолвился о серии подобных налетов в округе.

Так, нужно срочно что-то делать! Если этот «Мигель» его сейчас обчистит, то влетит не только Скотту, за прогул и убыток, но и самому Стайлзу, уже от отца, за то, что подверг свою жизнь опасности!  
Кроме того, он будет волноваться, а уж этого Стайлз не мог допустить никоим образом!

Ну держись, «Мигель», Стайлз тебя щас до смерти заговорит, а потом как треснет битой по башке!..

Стайлз на нервах и адреналине, пока незаметно подбирался к спрятанной в углу деревяшке, нес такую пургу, что даже сам удивился.

Мужик, видимо, тоже, потому как выражение его лица иначе как «полным офигеванием» назвать было нельзя.

А потом, когда Стайлз вынужден был прерваться, чтобы хоть немного перевести дух, стремный мексиканец зло прищурился, в одно мгновение пересек разделявшее их расстояние, хлопнул по стойке ладонями так, что та едва тут же не развалилась, и заговорил…

Вообще-то, скорее зарычал:  
\- Ты! Так это ты тот придурок, из-за которого весь этот бред мне едва не на затылок лезет!

И Стайлза, кажется, закоротило еще на придурке.

Слова… Это Его слова.  
Его. Слова. Боже!  
Наконец-то! Господи Иисусе, наконец-то!

\- Черт, кассир на заправке! Питер сживет меня со свету! – произнес Он, досадливо жмурясь.

Его, Стайлза, соулмейт!  
Плевать, что бандит, плевать, что мексиканец, плевать, что мужик! Он пришел! Он нашел его!

\- Ты! – воскликнул Стайлз, подаваясь вперед и вцепляясь в кожаные лацканы так, что кожа затрещала. – Это ты! Я нашел тебя! То есть… ты нашел меня! Господи, да какая разница! Черт, чувак, пожалуйста, скажи, что я не сплю!  
\- Не зови меня «чуваком»! – снова рыкнули ему в лицо, хватая за грудки и перетаскивая его вперед, прямо через стойку.

А-а-а, Стайлз все равно даже не заметил, восторженно лопоча:  
\- Не звать? А как мне тебя звать? В смысле, как тебя зовут? Мигель?  
\- Какой еще Мигель?  
\- Хуан? – шутливо предположил Стайлз, впервые в жизни млея от тона чужого голоса.  
\- Меня зовут Дерек Хейл, ты, маленькое недоразумение, – возмутился тот.

Дерек. Дер-р-рек!  
У него даже имя рычит, господи!

Ок, Гугл, как не сдохнуть от счастья, встретив своего соулмейта?..  
***  
Не-е-ет. Ну нет же!

\- Стайлз Стилински, – шало блестя глазами с до предела расширенным зрачком, улыбнулся мальчишка. – И я не маленький, Хмуроволк.  
\- Что?! Ты обкуренный, что ли? Сколько тебе лет?  
\- Хмурово-о-олк, – проурчал Стайлз, продолжая цепляться за его куртку, точно за спасательный круг. – Ты себя в зеркало видел? Настоящий Хмуроволк! Мо-о-ой Хмуроволк! Мне двадцать три, прикинь! Я жду тебя почти четверть века, ленивая ты задница! Уже все, все-е-е, по парам, один я… один. Где тебя только носило?..

Дерек, проигнорировав вопрос, тяжко вздохнул, позволяя ему доверчиво прильнуть к своей груди.

Ну, хотя бы совершеннолетний.  
Но придурок. Но милый. Но придурок.  
Могло быть хуже?..  
Однозначно. Его могло вообще не быть.

И, постойте-ка…

\- Стилински? Ты сын шерифа? – внезапно дошло до Дерека.  
\- Ты знаешь папу? – чуть отстранился парень, с почти детским любопытством заглядывая ему в глаза.

Черт, это нечестно, какого хрена они не встретились раньше?  
Какого. Хрена.

\- Дерек. Хейл. Ты не можешь не знать мою семью, Стайлз, – медленно, раздельно произнес Дерек.  
Стайлз сообразил что к чему, раскрыв рот и едва не вывихнув челюсть:  
\- Вот черт! – в его глазах поселилась такая забавная смесь недоумения и обиды, что захотелось рассмеяться.  
Но Дерек сдержался:  
\- Именно.  
\- Нас так наебали, чува-а-ак, – патетично взвыл Стайлз, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо.  
Дерек даже не стал одергивать его насчет чувака, потому что их в самом деле наебали.  
\- У меня мог быть секс с шестнадцати лет, черт возьми, а я ходил гребанным девственником до двадцати трех!  
\- Что? – задохнулся Дерек.  
\- Девственником ходил, говорю, – рассеянно и глухо, все еще елозя лицом по мягкой черной коже, повторил Стайлз, – тебя ждал.

Нетронутый. В двадцать три. Такого не бывает. Ему, Дереку, просто не могло так повезти.  
Или могло?..  
Ну, видимо, за все годы ожидания сразу.

Дерек ошеломленно моргнул и выдал:  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
Настала очередь Стайлза задыхаться:  
\- Чего?  
\- Чего-чего, дождался, говорю, – чувствуя, как предательски краснеют щеки, прохрипел Дерек и, во избежание продолжения расспросов, сгреб своего такого долгожданного, сказочно-неправдоподобного придурка за шкирку и заткнул бесцеремонным, собственническим поцелуем.

В конце концов, после стольких лет до церемоний ли?..

Судя по тому, с каким жаром и самоотдачей Стайлз поддался инициативе, он был с этим совершенно согласен. И не против.  
Ни безлюдной захолустной заправки, ни заднего сидения Камаро, ни даже возмутительного, в общем-то, опыта Дерека.  
Ну, кто-то из них должен был быть точно в курсе что и куда.  
***  
Кто там сказал, что все случается в свое время?  
Стайлз готов клятвенно подтвердить – чувак был прав.  
За раз получить и абсолютно богичного соулмейта, и очешуенный первый поцелуй, и не менее очешуенный первый секс, и, совсем уж из разряда фантастики, – предложение руки, сердца и печени, до кучи… это надо заслужить, знаете ли!..


End file.
